Toshiki Kai
Toshiki Kai is one of main characters in anime and manga. He is a very serious character. It is known from the end of episode 1 that he had previously met Aichi and gave him the card Blaster Blade, which later becomes the heart of Aichi's Royal Paladin deck. His Vanguard Circle color is red. Name Despite continuous reference to 'Kai' both in-series and out, Kai's given name is in fact Toshiki. Going with Japanese rules of etiquette, none of the characters in Vanguard refer to Kai by his given name because none of them are close enough to him socially to speak to him as such, much like how Mr. Mark only refers to Aichi as Sendou, and Katsumi Morikawa refers to Kamui as Katsuragi. Personality Kai is a serious person and doesn't like to joke around like other people his age. He doesn't talk much or to anyone. When cardfighting, he is shown to be more serious and confident on winning the game without any need of support. Despite his selective mute personality, he has a best friend, who is Taishi Miwa. There is also some speculation and various scenes in the anime that suggest Kai may have a soft spot for Aichi, even though he refuses to admit it. Often times, his friend Miwa will tease him about it. According to Miwa, Kai used to be more friendly before he moved away. Kai is shown to have some knowledge when it comes to cooking and especially like onions. Whether this stems from him living alone and having to fend for himself remains to be seen. He shares the popular phrase, "Final Turn!" with Ren Suzugamori, though Aichi recently adopted it as well as he got corrupted by PSY Qualia. This probably came from the fact that Ren and Kai were once on the same team. After the VF Circut, Kai adopts friendly personality towards Miwa and the rest of his friends at Card Capital, which he goes to a lot now, but still retains his seriousness and confidence. He is shown to be more supportive and helpful with his school's Cardfight Club; he loaned Morikawa his old Kagero deck and helped Izaki train for the Highschool Vanguard Championships, showing he now tolerates the two. This extends outside of the club, shown with Aichi when he gives him advice, and Naoki after their fight. However, while watching how Aichi was able to defeat his old Kagero deck, and his match against Ren, he starts to feel inferior after witnessing how much their skills have grown, lamenting that he would probably lose if he fought them as he is currently. After he became Reversed, Kai becomes obsessed with challenging strong fighters so Link Joker will become stronger. When facing such a fighter, for example Kenji, Kai will remark on that strength, saying that it is what he has been looking for. His manga counterpart personality differs from his anime counterpart. He still is very much a serious person and is quite confident of him winning cardfight battles. Although he retains his seriouses, he actually enjoys going to Card Capital and smiles quite often. He seems more friendly and supportive towards Aichi. Also, he appears to talk more towards Miwa. In Episode 162, however, Kai shows a different side to him. Horrified by what he's done, Kai challenges Aichi and reveals that what he's done hasn't caused anyone any happiness, and attempts to go into self-exile or even suicide in order for Aichi to find joy. Story Kai was first seen in the local card shop, cardfighting with Morikawa and won him easily as he rides his trump card, Dragonic Overlord. Then Morikawa requested a rematch, at first Kai rejected it, reasoning that he was not strong enough but accepted when he bet a card which attracted his attention, Blaster Blade, a card he stole from Aichi. Kai disposed him easily and took the card, then Aichi came and challenge him to claim back his card. Kai accepted the challenge and teaches him the rules because Aichi was a beginner in Cardfight!! Vanguard. Before the cardfight start, Kai returned the card to Aichi, hoped that he will use it effectively against him. Throughout the fight, Aichi learned that Kai was the one who gave the card to him during his childhood. Eventually, Kai lost the game and returned the card to Aichi, though he purposely held back during the fight. Kai was seen again when Aichi and his friends spotted him walking back to his home. They decided to follow him secretly due to their curiosity. But soon, Kai found out they were tailing him. Aichi apologizes and asks him for another battle, but he declines it. However, when Kamui challenged him, he accepted it with an askance look. The next day, the two commence their fight. At first, Kai took the upper hand by riding a Grade 3 card very quickly, but shortly afterwards, Kamui countered it with his own Grade 3 card. However, Kai once again proved that he was the strongest as he rode Vortex Dragon, proceeding to activate its Mega Blast to retire the rear-guard units controlled by Kamui, leaving Kamui defenseless for the final attack from Kai. He left the scene after he defeated Kamui, but not before Aichi told him he vowed to become a stronger and more worthy opponent in order to challenge Kai again. After that, he entered the Local Shop Tournament, with a hope that he would find some strong opponent. However, he easily reached the Semi-Final in the tournament. After the setup of the Semi-Final round, he was selected to be the next opponent of Misaki. Kai announced "Final Turn" before he easily claimed victory against Misaki. During the final round, he once again defeated Kamui effortlessly and took the champion title. After the tournament, he was invited into the Regional Tournament with Kamui, Misaki and Aichi as a team, calls Team Q4 , short for Team Quadrifoglio. In the First Round of the Regional Tournament, he annihilates his opponent without even breaking a sweat. Team Q4 easily won the second and third round. During the Finals of the Regional Tournament, he had a close fight against Kaoru but he still won the cardfight with two critical triggers on Blazing Flare Dragon. However, it was shown that Kai purposely let his opponent take the lead before crushing him, hoping to motivate Aichi's will to fight. During Kai's match with Kyou Yahagi, he taunts him with the fact that him and Ren both say, "Final Turn!" It, however, failed and Kai turns the tables on Kyou shortly after and takes back his phrase. After the first Regional championship, Kai starts suspecting that Aichi might have the same ability as Ren. During Aichi's fight with Kyou, Kai confirmed it. Kai, not wanting to suffer what happened with Ren again, he told Aichi that he is not getting stronger, but weaker, and quits Team Q4. He also appears to blame himself for this and for the currently unknown incident that happened with Ren, as shown by how after quitting Team Q4 he said "he made the same mistake again." Kai later fought against Kourin, who was looking for him and suspecting he also had PSY Qualia, but confirmed he doesn't. Kai also said it is his fault that Aichi obtained PSY Qualia, and that he wants to exceed it. Then he accepted to help stop Aichi before he fully turns into Ren. Kai cardfights Aichi and talks about his past, how Aichi showed him that Vanguard fights are supposed to be fun and not all about power, later convincing him to abandon using PSY Qualia that true strength does not comes from that power but oneself. Before the final match of the nationals, he challenges Ren for a fight in order to bring his former self back. Kai draws the card that will be the trump card to beat Ren and crossrides Dragonic Overlord the End saying that he will bring Ren back with this card. But Ren crossrides Phantom Blaster Overlord and wins. Later, he is seen in the match between Aichi vs Ren, where he helps Aichi snap out of PSY Qualia's influence. After the match, he gives Ren and Aichi a smile and thanks Aichi for saving Ren. At the end of the season, Kai finally challenges Aichi to a proper cardfight. Season 2 During this season, he uses a Narukami deck. Kai will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters. Kai is first shown fighting against Takuto Tatsunagi, who was using a Gold Paladin deck. Towards the end of the fight, Takuto rides an Great Silver Wolf, Garmore that transforms Kai's Kagero deck into a Narukami deck. The next day, Kai spots Aichi in the park and challenges him to a fight and during the battle, Kai does reveal he believes Aichi's story and starts to have certain memory flashes of Aichi's Blaster Blade. Kai starts training to become stronger, and fights Kyou on a mountain, and wins the fight, triggering an avalanche, which Kai saves Kyou from it. During the Seoul Stage, he is seen with Ren and Asaka in his new team, Team New Asteroid, who wins all of their battles against Team Movie Stars in the first round of the Seoul Stage. He fights Kamui in the next match-up against Team Q4, winning the match by taking advantage of the special rule, using Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's Limit Break twice in the match. He appears beside Tetsu after the match, watching Ren's and Asaka's match. Kai does not have any recollection of PSY Qualia as he did not react when Ren says that the power is incredible. In the final round of the Seoul Stage, he wins the match against Team Caesar's Gai Usui. Team New Asteroid is invited to a summer resort island to train by the Tatsunagi Financial Group. He watches Aichi and his friends training on the beach. He paired up with Aichi for the Test of Courage and tells him that their paths will cross. Next morning, Kai is asked by Ren to play beach volleyball with him and Asaka, but declines, and asked Miwa out to cardfight with him. Later in the afternoon, he sees Q4 off from land as they go back to Japan, in preparation for the next stage. Kai and the rest of the winners of each stage gather in Japan, the last stage of the VF Circuit. New Asteroid wanders around the amusement park where the final stage is held. After the winning ceremony, all the teams gather in a room that has a portal that creates a space connected between Cray and Earth to fight a mysterious empty power, Void. New Asteroid gets seperated with the other teams by Leon Soryu not long after their arrival in the space. Ren uses his PSY Qualia to track Leon's whereabouts. After finding Leon, Kai challenges Leon and expresses his anger about "sacrificing" the three clans to bring back Aqua Force. He crossrides Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" to counter Leon's Aqua Force units, but Leon managed to survive and crossrides Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom and takes the win. Kai and his team were sent back to Earth as defeated cardfighters cannot exist in that space. Season 3 He is now a student at his high school and is a part of his school's cardfight club. He is seen briefly in episode 107, battling a kid in Card Capital. During the intermural fight against Aichi's school, he is matched up against Naoki Ishida. He acknowledges his skill in Vanguard as Naoki pushes Kai to 5 damage. However, Kai manages to win the match with Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant and agreed to fight Naoki again. Later in the matchup, he swapped Morikawa's deck with his old Kagero deck. Through that cardfight, he sees Aichi grow even stronger as a player, commenting that even Dragonic Overlord The End could not reach him anymore. During the tournament, he fights against Shingo crushing him completely commenting that he wanted to fight Aichi instead. But after his team fails to advance and after watching Ren and Aichi's Cardfight, Kai soon realizes that their skills have grown to the point where not even he can reach them anymore. He is later seen in Episode 126: Mystery Dragon, where he witnesses a Reversed Naoki Ishida cardfight Aichi. After the fight, Kai picks up the mysterious card Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse," which burns right before his very eyes. He then confronts Takuto Tatsunagi about "Reverse," and ends up cardfighting Takuto's other side, who uses the Link Joker clan in an attempt to Reverse him. Tempting Kai with the power of Link Joker, the agent of Void, he accepts the power of Reverse and becomes a catalyst of what is to come. The next day, he goes to see Ren to fight him, only to be told by Tetsu that he is not there, so, as an alternative, he decides to fight Tetsu instead with his new power, which Tetsu assumes is a new Narukami unit (as no one other than Takuto and Kai know about Link Joker at the time). He defeats and Reverses Tetsu Shinjou, and walks out Fukuhara High saying he hasn't mastered Link Joker yet. In his quest to master the Link Joker deck, he decides to leave the country running into Kenji Mitsusada, defeating and Reversing him as an unexpected bonus. He is later seen on a plane that is heading towards New York in America, possibly looking for stronger fighters. But it was later revealed that Kai went to New York to reverse countless of cardfighters around the world. In episode 147, after Kai returned to Japan, Takuto's secretary was sent to drive Kai to meet Takuto but his journey was intercepted by Miwa who seeked answers from Kai. Kai managed to reverse Miwa, revealing that he became a reversed fighter by his own will to be able to fight Aichi and Ren as their equal. He is later seen observing a fight between Miwa and Misaki on top of a building. After witnessing Miwa's loss against Misaki, he now gets into a cardfight with Aichi, saying how he has waited for this moment. He confidently wins the fight, entering the building satisfied with what he had accomplished. After Aichi and Ren storm the Tatsunagi building, Takuto has Kai fight Ren, a match both has been looking forward to since their fight from Season 1, finally understanding why Ren would ever be tempted by such a power like Psyqualia due to his experience with the Link Joker power. Ren revealed his new crossbreak ride, Revenger, Dragruler Phantom in an attempt to win on final turn. However, Kai manages to hold out and reveals his newest ace card, Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth", a Reverse unit that even Takuto did not know existed, and manages to attack him up to three times, the final attack ending on a triple critical. Both knew from the start that Ren could not heal enough times to save himself but continued to damage check anyway because of how much they both enjoyed their cardfight managing to heal twice before submitting. With this victory, Kai became truely satisfied as when Takuto ordered Kai to fight Aichi, he refused because he already defeated him before and thus sidelines himself to observe Aichi and Takuto's fight. After Aichi and Takuto's fight, Kai appears in front of Aichi still reversed(due to the fact he accepted reverse and that he is the one who controls his Reverse power) saying that he was the opponent he was looking for and challenged him to a cardfight. Kai states that he is in the middle of being un-Reversed and declares that, at his strongest, he wants to face Aichi at his strongest before he becomes completely un-Reversed and loses his deck. He tells Aichi that not only did he accept Link Joker, but its power never truely took control of him and knew exactly what he was doing. Knowing that, he declares that this will be his last fight against Aichi as he will disappear from his life due to the things he did when he was Reversed. Aichi says that he shouldn't disappear from their lives as Kai had become an example of what he should strive for as a cardfighter. They symbolize this by riding Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord, units that have become synonymous with each respective cardfighter. Season 4 Kai is now the main protagonist in this series. Manga Biography In chapter one, he is shown to be fighting Morikawa in a cardfight. He wins against Morikawa. Miwa comes out saying that Kai is the best cardfighter even asking Misaki if there was any other cardfighter that are as good as Kai. Kai went to step out leaving Miwa and the others. He wonders if there was any good cardfighters at all and mentions that he would never get any better than what he is now. He and Miwa were at Card Capital when Morikawa came out again to challenge Kai once more though Kai rejected the invitation when Morikawa pulled out Blaster Blade. Miwa was outcome with joy at that the fact that Morikawa had such a card and asked to cardfight him for the card. Kai was shocked to have seen Blaster Blade wondering where did Morikawa came upon the card. Miwa was able to win against Morikawa making him the new owner of Blaster Blade, but Kai took the card to see if it was the same card. Aichi came running through the shop begging Morikawa for his card back though of course he lost the card to Miwa. Aichi then asked if he could have it back only for both Kai and Miwa to answer that he must win it back through a cardfight. Although Aichi was shy about cardfighting, he admitted that he had a deck and willing to take a challenge from Kai. Since it was his first battle, Kai taught him the basic of the game and gave him Blaster Blade back seeing that his deck probably needed it. Aichi won against Kai and told Kai that he was glad to be able to meet him, saying also that it was fun playing against him. In chapter 2, he and Miwa is waiting in Card Capital for Aichi to come. They greeted him. Miwa and Aichi fought against each other. Miwa won the battle and said that he was the greatest cardfighter. Kai countered that he always loses to him, but Miwa countered back saying that Aichi won against him. Kai then said that they should cardfight only to be interuptted by Kamui as he make his way to the shop. Kamui asked who was the strongest cardfighter. Miwa said that he was, but Kai said that he lost to him, causing him to say that he lost to Aichi, only for Aichi to say that he lost to Miwa which in turned caused Kamui to spin around in confusion. So he decided to fight against Miwa and Kamui won. Kai told Aichi that he should go against Kamui. Aichi said that he wasn't good though Kai said that he won against him so he should be able to have some skill learned already. Aichi won against Kamui which caused Kamui to say that he will be more like Aichi. Then Miwa said that he should be more like him and not Aichi. This, of course, caused Kamui to see the circle again. Kai is shown smiling at his friends. In one chapter, it was mentioned by Miwa to Aichi that Kai had planned to make a deck with Blaster Blade back when he had the card. Of course, Kai told him to not bother with this. Aichi was amazed and shocked to know of this. Back when he was younger, he used to sleep on the park bench. He was awaken by Miwa who brought along a classmate who Kai doesn't even know even though they are classmates. He told Kai that Ibuki was going to teach them how to play Cardfight!! Vanguard. Being the hothead he was, he kept losing to Ibuki. Seeing this, he decided to go home to make his own deck. At home, he began to try to image a winning picture and found one. The next day, he asked Ibuki to fight him. Ibuki was surprised at him using a Royal Paladin deck. Kai said that it was a new clan that focuses on using magic and old tech together. He surprised Ibuki even more when he used Blaster Blade, a unit that is noted by Ibuki that can still grow, in his deck. He then used Blaster Blade Burst to win the battle. Ibuki was happy that Kai was doing something fun. Kai was shown to be walking away when a familiar someone walked along the same path too. Deck Season 1 Kagero Deck]] His main deck focus is the Kagerō clan. His trump card is Dragonic Overlord and later, it's crossride form Dragonic Overlord the End. His strongest and most commonly used cards are normally Flame Dragons. During the Card Capital shop tournament, he also uses Vortex Dragon, using Embodiment of Victory, Aleph's superior ride to speed up it's Soul Charge. Later in the series, he focuses on the Blazing Flare Dragon's superior ride and uses it during the first Regionals tournament, winning all his matches with it. This deck focuses more on retiring enemy units and units that gets advantage due to that. After Aichi is tainted by PSY Qualia, Kai switches his deck to the Amber Dragon build and focuses on beatdown strategies due to him being angry at himself for not being able to stop Aichi from getting tainted. Towards the end of the series, his deck is rebuilt to focus on Dragonic Overlord The End and cards that supports or gets supported by the Overlord series. However with this deck, he did not manage to defeat Ren to bring him back to his old self. Season 2 During season 2, he uses a Narukami deck, focusing on Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion as his ace. Kai later uses Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" to defeat Leon in order to send him back to Earth, but was not able to do so. Season 3 Narukami Deck Deck]] Kai continues to use the Narukami clan utilizing the Eradicators with his deck. This deck utilizes Vowing Sword Dragon 's effect to get rid of an important threat before going in for the win. In addition, he uses Dragonic Descendant with such an effect to ensure that even when his attack doesn't go through the first time, he sets up for another, even more powerful strike. It should be noted that while he does primarially use the Narukami clan at this point, he still keeps his unsealed Kagero clan though Morikawa and later Miwa would use this deck. Link Joker Deck When he gets Reversed by Takuto, Kai switches to a Link Joker deck that uses the Star-vaders as the main focus and Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon as the trump card. His winning image so far is to lock his opponent's rear-guards, cutting off intercepts, locking off boosters, etc., and overwhelm his opponent with it, made easier by the units that gain power through Lock. Later he refocuses his deck on Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon which utilizes characteristics from both his Narukami and Kagero clans where, after he Locks units, he can force his opponents to retire those Locked units to not only prevent intercepts and boosts, but also building his own defenses by drawing cards by activating this effect. "Reverse" Kagero Deck For his fight against Ren, he changes back to the Kagero deck utilizing his original ace card, Dragonic Overlord. However, he now possesses a new unit, one that Takuto wasn't even aware of, the Cross Ride Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" and dedicates his turn entirely on Overlord as the price to restand him is to lock all five rear-guards during the main phase but also gives him a 10000 power increase for it. This give him at least two attacks regardless of whether or not his opponent guards as they have to guard two extremely powerful attacks at full strength. Add in the reborn Dragonic Overlord Break Ride and now he is coming at your units with an extra 10000 and will likely take out a rear-guard with this power. Gallery Misaki & Kai - Nakimushi Treasures.jpg|Misaki & Kai in Nakimushi TREASURES Toshiki Kai - Blazing Flare.png|Kai with Blazing Flare Dragon Vlcsnap-2012-02-11-11h08m54s189.png|Kai with Dragonic Overlord the End Toshiki_Kai - THE_BLOOD.jpg|Kai with Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" Toshiki Kai - Dragonic Descendant.jpg|Kai with Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant Toshiki Kai - Strike-dagger Dragon.jpg|Kai with Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon Reversed Kai.jpg|Reversed Kai Reversed Kai - Nebula Lord.png|Reversed Kai with Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Toshiki Kai - Ride on fight!.jpg|Kai in Ride on fight! Reversed Kai and Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon.png|Reversed Kai with Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Young Kai with Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star.png|Young Kai with Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star Kai, Ren & Tetsu - Cameo.png|Kai, Ren and Tetsu appear in the episode 4 of "Future Card Buddyfight" Reversed Kai - Dragonic Overlord.png|Reversed Kai with Dragonic Overlord Chants *(JP): At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Crossride! Dragonic Overlord the End! *(EN): Harbinger of destruction, spread your ravaging flames across this battlefield! And rise from the ashes....the Overlord has reached his ultimate form!! Crossride! Dragonic Overlord The End! *(JP): Ride The Vanguard! Break the cage that seals you and descend to the field! Incarnation of the thunder! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! *(EN): Now I Ride The Vanguard! The time has come to break through his cage! and release the Incarnation of Thunder! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! *(JP): Crossride the Vanguard! A silver sword on white wings! Heavenly Dragon..Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"! *(EN): Crossride the Vanguard! White wings and a silver sword! This is the ultimate form of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"! *(JP): Ride the Vanguard! Hot-blooded, scarlet dragon... Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon! *(JP): Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength and swoop down the Earth again! Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant! *(JP): Ride the Vanguard! The black and white link, Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon! *(JP): Beast of war that come from another world, seal the power of the entire army! Break Ride! Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon! *(JP): Break ride the Vanguard! Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon! *(JP): Slash through everything with your cursed blade and cover the world with the darkness of death! Break ride! Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon! *(JP): Roar that shatters both good and evil! Fang that cut through light and darkness! Absolute dragon, everything grovels before you! Break Ride! Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon! *(JP): Amid the flames of purgatory that reduce everything to ashes, rise from the dead again! Resurrection! Strongest fiery dragon! Crossbreak ride! Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth"! *(JP) Be resurrected in the flames of purgatory that reduces everything to ashes, be reborn! Strongest dark dragon of Fire! Crossbreak ride! Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth"! Battles Character Songs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kagerō Deck Users Category:Narukami Deck Users Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users